


Still Life With Flerken [Podfic]

by blackglass



Category: Captain Marvel (2019), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Aliens, Animals, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Gen, Pet Sitting, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-17
Updated: 2019-03-17
Packaged: 2019-11-21 13:35:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 49
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18142856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackglass/pseuds/blackglass
Summary: A podfic of "Still Life With Flerken" by copperbadge."Nick Fury: soldier, spy, strategist, cat dad."





	Still Life With Flerken [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [copperbadge](https://archiveofourown.org/users/copperbadge/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Still Life With Flerken](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18056351) by [copperbadge](https://archiveofourown.org/users/copperbadge/pseuds/copperbadge). 



  
  
Cover art by: [Frea_O](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Frea_O)  


Length: 12:21  
Download (right-click and save as) as a [LQ mp3](http://blackglass.parakaproductions.com/podfic/still%20life%20with%20flerken.mp3) (for storage considerations) or as a [HQ mp3](http://blackglass.parakaproductions.com/podfic/still%20life%20with%20flerken%20\(hq\).mp3). (Thanks to paraka for hosting!) 

Streaming:

A permanent link will be made available at the audiofic archive shortly.

Feedback and constructive criticism always appreciated! Enjoy! :)

**Author's Note:**

> How could I NOT podfic this???? Thanks to copperbadge for having blanket permission and to Frea_O who made me that PUN-TASTIC cover.


End file.
